


Descente en Enfer

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal manipule Will avec ses mots et ses illusions. Croyant son ami et confidant, Will commencera sa descente en enfer. Le titre changera quand je saurai où cette histore s'en va. Bromance entre Hannibal et Will inclu, pas de slash pour celle-ci cependant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descente en Enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur sur ces personnages. ils sont la propriété de son inventeur et des créateru de la série. J,écri seulement pour laisser mon imagination libre. Je ne veux en aucun cas, enfreindre les droits de genie qui a créé ses personnes et l'auteur de la série. 
> 
> Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, donnez-moi des idées de ce que quoi vous voulez voir, pas de slash, pour cette histoire j'ai seulement du bromance louche. Give me ideas English or French I speak both. Super désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris une histoire en français.

CHAPITRE 1: Je suis là dans ton ombre

 

Le cadran affichait 3h du matin lorsque l’agent spécial empathique du FBI se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois, William Graham était incapable de fermer les yeux. ‘Foutu cauchemar’, s’exclama Will doucement  

Pourtant, Wolf Trap en Virginie était l’endroit idéal pour profiter du silence et de l’intimité que sa demeure lui offrait. Même malgré cela, il se reveillait quand même en sueur, les cheveux trempés et le coeur battant 100 kilomètres à l’heure. Les yeux grands ouverts en choc du dernier cauchemar qu’il venait de subir. Son subconscient était traitre. Les images violents de son premier meurtre, causant la mort de Garrett Jacob Hobbs, le hantait. Fermant les yeux, espérant pour le calme de revenir; seul le sourire sadique du cannibal revenait comme un mauvais film. Les derniers mots de celui-ci jouait en loupe dans sa tête, sans savoir pourquoi ces mots particuliers étaient importants. 

‘ Regarde’ avait-il murmuré, dans ses dernières minutes de souffle. ‘Regarde!’ 

‘ Arggggg, Sors de ma tête!’ pensa Will exaspéré par sa dure situation, grâce au visage saignant de sa victime.

Tout ceci était sur le bord de le rendre dément. Au moins, le comfort que ses amis canins lui apportait le rassurait. Voyant un des ses fidèles compagnons approcher lentement vers son lit défait complètement par ses mouvement sporadiques, il lui fait signe de monter.

‘Winston, viens mon beau! Une chance que je vous ai’ dit-il généralement, en flattant le doux pelage de sa bête, avec un léger sourire. Son chien lui répondit en collant son museau dans la main de son maître, se couchant à ses cotés. Apparement, les draps mouillés ne furent pas un problème pour Winston.

Pendant quelques instants, Will contemplait communiquer avec son psychiâtre. Will n’aimait pas les psychiatres; en fait, tous les professionnels du domaine psychiâtrique voulait comprendre son fonctionnement de son talent, donc on peut comprendre son recul. Cependant, Dr. Lecteur était l’exception à la règle. À part du Dr. Alana Bloom avec qui il partagait une amitié plus ou moins platonique, Will avait de la difficulté à faire confiance. Dr.Lecteur était tout simplement différent des autres, et malgré le fait que leur rencontre ne fut pas l’une des meilleures impressions; ils ont pu connecter et devenir ami. Leurs personalités étaient totalement à l’opposé. Alors que Will fixait des moteurs de bateaux dans ses temps libre, n’était pas capable de faire à manger sauf ce qui venait en boîte et n’était pas très raffiné; Hannibal Lecteur démontrait une assurance incroyable, un talent incroyable pour les mets sophistiqués ainsi qu’une image très bien entretenue. Par dessus tout, les mannières de se tenir en société et la politesse étaient les deux choses qui démarquaient le plus Hannibal. En bref, il est tout ce que Will n’est pas. Will ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant fasciné par cet ancien chirurgien, mais sa présence calmait et stabilisait son âme. Toujours dans l’impossibilité de dormir, il décida de prendre le téléphone et appeler Hannibal. Après tout, Hannibal lui avait permis d’appeler s’il en avait besoin.

‘ Mes portes sont toujours ouverte pour des amis dans le besoin, mon cher Will’  , son ami lui avait rappelé lors de sa dernière épisode.

Il pris donc son courage à deux mains et espéra que le bon Docteur ne trouve pas son appel à une telle heure un manque de courtoisie. Il prit son téléphone sur la table de chevet, et composa le numéro du Dr. Lecteur.

Un. Deux. Trois coup et toujours aucune réponse. Will soupira, anxieux. Bon, et bien Dr. Lecteur aussi invincible que Will le croyait; il semblerait qu’il dors parfois lui aussi. Sur le bord de raccrocher, un son ramena l’empathe sur l’appareil.

‘Bonjour Will’, la voix rauque à l’autre bout du fil répondit. Il ne paraissait pas endormit au moins, pensa Will. Hésitant, il répliqua:

‘Bonjour Dr. Lecteur’  ‘J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas.. J-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous téléphoner à cette heure, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire, e-e-et vous m’ aviez dit que je pouvais vous contactez si besoin ’.

Will se frappa la tête mentalement. Il semblait pathétique. Le bon Docteur regrettait sûrement ce qu’il avait dit à Will, imaginait-il en panique.

‘Mon cher Will, ce n’est pas un problème. J’était sincère dans ma proposition, lorsque je vous ai dit de me contacter en tout temps. Donc, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?’, apaisa calmement l’homme à son ami. 

Hannibal sourit subtilement au progrès que son Will avait fait durant ses dernières sessions avec lui. Will aurait pu avertir Alana, mais il avait choisit Hannibal. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille; bientôt Hannibal aurait ce qu’il voulait, un acolyte dans ses crimes qui le comprendrait dans sa noirceur. Hannibal cacha son plaisir et continua à amener Will en enfer avec lui avec ses conseils malsaints.

‘ J-J’arrête pas de voir les mêmes images. C’est toujours le visage de Hobbs, qui me dit de voir ou moi qui lui fou des balles à plusieurs reprise dans le torse en panique. Ça fait quasiment 2 semaines que je dors plus; j’ai l’impression de me perdre dans ses émotions’, expliqua Will en agrippant le cellulaire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le jeune homme savait que le Dr. Lecteur pouvait l’aider; enfin la voix réconfortante de l’autre homme faisait son job de le garder sur terre, et non dans son monde imaginaire de sang et de meurtre.

‘Calme-toi Will et concentre toi sur ta respiration. Il nous fera que du mal si tu tombes en crise de panique seul à la maison.’

Entendant les longues respirations égales dans son haut-parleur, Hannibal conclu que Will avait repris des couleurs et était plus reposé.

‘ D’accord, c’est fait’

‘Parfait, écoute-moi bien. Ce que tu as fait à Hobbs est tout à fait normal. Tu as sauvé la vie de notre chère Abigail, car sans toi, elle ne serait pas parmi nous’

‘Normal? ...Normal!’ cria Will. La frustration et la rage remontaient à la surface. Il reprena son élant,‘Y’a rien de normal! Je suis pas normal, loin de là. J’ai tiré sur un homme Dr. Lecteur, et pas seulement une fois; au moins 6. Personne ne mérite ça, même pas Garrett Jacob Hobbs!!!’

‘Ça suffit ,Will. Je suis là pour t’offrir mon oreille, pas pour me faire insulter. Si c’est le cas, je vais devoir te laisser’

Will s’excusa rapidement, en sachant que ce n’était pas la faute de son ami. Il était déjà très aimable d’avoir pris la peine de lui répondre à 4 du matin. Il ne voulait pas se faire abandonner par cet homme, son pivot.

‘ Ton acte contre Hobbs te revient comme un rappel. Tu te bats jour et nuit à mettre les individus comme Hobbs derrière les barreaux. Ce que tu as fait te hante, car tu considère cette acte comme une faute et non une bienfaisance. L’acte de tuer peut être justifiable, mon cher Will; ce n’est pas toujours mauvais. Donc, une fois que tu accepteras que la mort de Hobbs fut nécessaire et un bien, j’ai confiance que tu seras mieux.

Will était silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. En devenant détective de crime, il savait qu’il y avait des risques. Son empathie n’avançait pas les choses, car celle-ci le rendait plus vulnérable. Les auteurs des meurtres récents furent beaucoup plus créatifs qu’auparavant; ce qui rajoutaient beaucoup plus de pression et de stress sur sa personne. Les hommes sans scrupule tel que, l’éventreur de Cheasapeake le terrifiait. Le fait de tuer Hobbs lui avait apporté un sentiment de bien-être. Ses morales criaient ‘fou’, mais ses émotions criaient ‘enfin, ça fait du bien’. Peut-être en acceptant cette partie sombre de son âme, il parviendrait à fonctionner normalement pour une fois. Dr. Lecteur savait vraiment quels mots utiliser pour lui faire voir raison.

Will se leva, toujours le cellulaire à la main et alla s’étendre sur son canapé, là ou au moins il pouvait relaxer sans s’inquieter de l’état de son lit. Ses chiens le rejoignèrent au bas du long sofa pleins de poils, sur le plancher froid.

Pendant que Will prenait le temps d’assimiler l’information délicatement choisie par son ancre, Hannibal contemplait son prochain plan d’action pour amener Will vers lui. À ce point-là, Will était prêt à croire tout ce qu’il lui disait. Il était au courant que la présence de Will dans sa vie serait dangeureuse. Il était un cannibal très rusé; de ça, il était certain. Mais, jamais dans sa carrière de tueur en série avait-il rencontré un créature aussi intéressante que Will. Ce jeune homme troublé montrait une intelligence suprérieur aux communs idiots de la police. En seulement un instant, Will pouvait entrer dans la tête d’un homme et voir ce qui le motivait à faire ses crimes. Voir ce qui n’est pas visible ou compréhensible à tout le monde; là était le talent caché de Will. Grâce à sa terrible empathie, Will pourrait éventuellement comprendre sa complexe personne; tuer à ses cotés et cultiver ses pensées sombres.

Malgré le danger que Will posait. Il ne devait pas être tué ou fait en plats raffinés pour sa visite. Mais cela n’empêchait pas Hannibal d’imaginer le visage confu de Will lorsqu’il se dévoilerait comme le meurtrier oresponsable de tous ces meutres depuis leur connaissance. Will ne serait plus qu’une pièce de collection brisé, anéanti par la trahison de la seule personne en qui il faisait confiance. Cela existait Hannibal de plus en plus; Will serait magnifique.

Soudainement, la voix insistente  de l’agent du FBI le ramena à la realité. 

‘ Docteur Lecteur? Docteur, est-vous toujours là?’ questionna Will, incertain de la raison du silence de la part de son psychiâtre.

‘ Veuillez m’excuser Will, je crois que la fatigue me rattrape’ dit-il, en faussant un baillement pour expliquer son retrait prémidité à Will. Toutes ces discussions de meurtres avec Will lui avait ouvert l’appétit.

‘Oh..Oh, j’avais totalement oublié l’heure!’ l’homme au cheveux bruns court en boucle ricana doucement. On pouvait remarquer par son ton qu’il commençait à partir pour le monde des rêves. 

‘Je devrais peut-être vous laissez aller vous coucher. Même l’invincible Docteur Lecteur a besoin de sommeil il paraît’

‘En effet mon cher Will. Repose-toi bien et sache que tu peux toujours t’ouvrir à moi. Tu as un esprit très vif et complexe Will, et malheureusement, ce n’est pas tout le monde qui puisse bien vous comprendre. Vous n’avez pas à avoir peur de jugement de ma part. Vous êtes mon ami et votre santé mental et bien-être est ma priorité.

‘ Je..Merci….Dr.Lecteur’

‘Will, je vous l’ai déjà dit. Vous pouvez m’appeler Hannibal. Je crois que nous avons passé la barrière de docteur-patient, n’est-ce pas?’

‘ Hannibal’ réponda Will. Une fois sortie de sa bouche, le nom sembla étrange. Il devait s’y habituer, car il était sûr que le Docteur trouverait ça un manque de respect. ‘Merci Hannibal. On se revoit à 19h00 pour notre séance, alors. Bonne nuit, Docteur’ 

‘ Bonne nuit mon cher Will.’ ferma le Docteur, en se dirigeant vers le frigo où sa récente victime, enfin les organes, reposaient en attente de cuisson.

Et sur ce, les deux raccrochèrent leur téléphone. Will deposa l’appareil sur son ventre très bien découpé. 

 

De son coté, Will ferma les yeux tranquillement se laissant bercer par les dernières paroles de son ami. Ses mots sincères le toucha profondément. La majorité du monde durant sa vie le traita de ‘freak’ ou bien tout simplement de monstre. Will fut tout seul pour la majorité de son existence. Généralement, la police ou ses supposés amis l’utilisaient pour leur fin; mais jamais quelqu’un n’avait montré un tel interêt pour ce qu’il avait besoin. Son estomac faisait des tours.

Plus les minutes passèrent, plus le jeune barbu quasi rasé se laissa emporter par le ronflements constants de ses bêtes et la lumière clair de la lune plongeante sur son front comme une douce attention maternelle.

L’horloge ancestrale d’Hannibal sonnait le coup de 5am. Cela faisait une heure depuis sa discussion avec sa muse. Il rejouait cette scène de nouveau afin de revivre les rares émotions que son corps lui avait fait ressentir.  Will était spécial. Il n’y avait aucun doute; il crosa les doigts que son protégé soit à la hauteur de sa personne. Après tout,  la souffrance de Will était délicieuse. Il était fait pour être manipuler et détruit par un être plus fort que lui. Hannibal était cette créature divine faite pour gouter à la destruction de son ami.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Il me faut des suggestions. Je ne sais pas je vais où avec cette histoire honnêtement.


End file.
